1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of stoves, and is more particularly directed to a wood and trash burning stove, and is particularly directed to an improved wood burning stove of high efficiency wherein a supplementary combustion chamber for burning the gases from the wood is provided with special effective baffle arrangement to create maximum combustion and extraction of heat, and is further directed to such a stove wherein a radiating chamber is provided which may be used for oven cooking purposes, and wherein control arrangements are provided for controlling the amount of air utilized in the combustion process with cooperative damper means located in the lower portion of the flue pipe so as to provide for access of cool air when required to maintain the flue pipe at a safe temperature level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Woodburning stoves have been known for great periods of time and there have been many different models in the past. The number of such stoves is far too great to list in the prior art, but, it is sufficient to point out that there are very few stoves utilizing what amounts to a supplemental combustion chamber for the combustion of gases and the like from wood.
None of the stoves utilizing a supplemental combustion chamber have provided for an effective baffle arrangement to maximize the supplimental combustion and transfer of heat.
Additionally, none of these stoves have utilized a cavity within the stove which cavity radiates heat and is also capable of being used for the supplemental purpose of baking, as an oven, by closing a door on its opening.
Further, none of the stoves known to this time, have ever utilized a barometric damper beneath the flue intake and connected thereto in such manner that it will cool the flue pipe in the event the flue pipe is too warm. In the sense of these unique features there is not prior art comparable to the present combination.